Halloween Knights
by Teri
Summary: Halloween Challenge Response - Holy Water, Stakes, & Duct Tape - What could Xander's costume be? Crossover with MacGyver


Halloween Knights

by Teri  


__

~A Xanderzone Halloween Challenge Response~

In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. -- Well not always alone, this is one of many formation tales belonging to one of her greatest allies. . . 

Xander Harris glances around the costume shop mainly to keep busy. He has no intentions of buying anything substantial here at 'Ethan's'. The shop is too upscale for him, although it is surprising just how many people are shopping here including his friends Buffy and Willow. He watched them enjoying themselves shop. 

Buffy called out to Willow, "What'd you get?" 

"A time-honored classic!" She smiles as she holds up a ghost costume. 

"Okay, Will," Buffy sighed, "can I give you a little friendly advice?" 

"It's not spooky enough?"

"It's just... you're never gonna get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween." 

"Free candy?" Willow asked with glee. 

Ignoring Willow's suggestion, Buffy continued. "It's come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions." 

"Oh, I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz." 

"Don't underestimate yourself. You've got it in you." 

Willow desperately wants to change the topic and calls out to for help. "Hey, Xander!" 

Xander smiles and walks over to join them. He probably should have gone over sooner, but he hoped that Willow would wear something besides that ghost costume this year. 

"What'd you get?" Willow asks as he joined them. 

Xander pulls a swiss-army knife and a roll of duct tape out of his bag and holds it up for Willow to see. 

"That's not a costume." Buffy crinkled her nose. 

Xander glares at Buffy for a moment before explaining. "It was in the 'Everything must go, 25 cents or less pile. Besides, I got what I need at home to make the rest. Call me the Two-Dollar Costume King, baby!" He finishes by trading smiles with Willow. 

The three continue to talk for a few minutes before an old fashioned gown, made of red satin and lace distracts Buffy. 

Ethan, the owner of the shop, notices Buffy looking at the dress and comes over to speak to her . 

"Please, let me." Ethan slips the dress off the mannequin. 

"Oh, it-it's . . . "

"Magnificent. Yes, I know." He holds the dress up her so she can see it and herself in the mirror. "There. My. Meet the hidden princess. I think we found a match. Don't you?"

"Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry. There's no way I could ever afford this." 

"Oh, nonsense." He can hardly resist smiling with glee as he continues to speak. "I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse."

Buffy agrees.

Later as he reviewed the costumes that were purchased. Ethan couldn't help, but find glee in thinking of the slayer as some high-class noble woman who would be scared of her own shadow. Not that all noble women were like that, but the owner of that dress had been. The redhead had bought the ghost costume, so she would be unlikely be much help in ending the real life masquerade. However, the young man interested him. Could he really be planning what Ethan though? If so, it would make the night fun and that was what all this was about.

You reap what you sow, and so far the "evil" or "useless" costumes were being all bought out, but very few of the police and fireman uniforms had been bought. Well, it isn't like he hadn't made them available. Tonight promised to be shear and utter chaos. Perfect.

He sat grinning, thinking on the look on Ripper's face when he found out. Ethan sat straight up suddenly. If the boy was planning what he thought, then maybe it wasn't too late to invite an old friend of his and Ripper's to town. Now if he could just remember the spell to bring him. 

* * * * *

Buffy comes down the stairs of her home as quickly as she can in the old dress and opens the door for Xander. 

Xander enters. He is wearing white, high-top sneakers partly untied. He has worn blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. On top of that he has an old beat-up leather jacket that sort of looks like an old style bomber jacket. He also has a dumb looking blonde wig. The hair of which sits on his shoulders. He is carrying a role of duct tape. As he walks in, he begins to play with the role, half juggling it. 

"Xander, what on earth are you?" Buffy asks unable to place the costume.

"Name's, MacGyver ma'am." He smiles at her. She still looks utterly confused. "You know, Jack O'Neill, but smarter and without a uniform? Duct Tape? Exploding chewing gum?"

"Oh." She said not quite convinced.

"Well, Ma'am I have to say you are a vision to behold and it will be my honor to escort you this evening."

Buffy curtsies, "Thank you, kind sir." Xander bows in reply. "But wait till you see . . . "

They turn to look up the stairs at Willow. She has put on the ghost costume she bought at Ethan's. Xander and Buffy are both disappointed. Buffy because she wanted Willow to be daring. Xander just wanted Willow to ruin the impressive 10 year streak she had as a ghost. 

* * * * * 

Xander, Buffy, and Willow are all out trick-or-treating with the children.

* * * * *

Ethan is at his shop and says in Latin, "Janus, I invoke your spirit. Hear my plea. Seize the night for your own reason. Come, appear and show to us that which is infinite power." 

Another man smiles at Ethan, "you know this is going to be fun!" He picks up his coat and goes to join the Chaos looking for someone in particular. 

* * * * * 

A strong wind sweeps through Sunnydale. There is a slight hallow sound to it as it picks up the leaves and other scraps from the ground. For a moment, every living thing is silent. Young and old alike feel a chill go down their spine. 

* * * * * 

Xander jerks back like he's just been hit by something. When he recovers, he holds himself with more confidence. He immediately begins to survey the situation. He was well aware that something was very wrong. 

He turns when he hears screaming and, ever the hero, runs straight towards the sound. He quickly sees a red head teenage girl who seems to be yelling "Zander" at him. 

"Xander!" the red head repeats.

"Look Miss, my name is not Zander. . . "

"Xander, stop kidding around. This isn't the time for this!" 

"Why don't we start again? Name's MacGyver and you are?" He reached his hand out to her. 

"You aren't joking are you?" She looked at him stunned.

"No ma'am, I'm not." He shoved his hands into his pockets. 

Willow reached over to pull of the wig when she realized two things. One her hand went straight through Xander's head and two it wasn't a wig anymore. 

"WOAH." MacGyver took a step back. "Not something you see everyday. I don't suppose you can explain what is going on here?"

Willow was getting frantic, "Xander, listen to me. I'm on your side, I swear! Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween, a-and now I am a ghost. And you were supposed to be that guy MacGyver they made into a television show, and now I, I-I guess you're really MacGyver."

Mac looked at her incredulously and in his best sarcastic tone, "you don't really expect me to believe that do you?"

Before he even finished that statement a monster appeared, growling and chasing some one. MacGyver moves to intercept and lands his fist on the creature and knocks it out before turning to Willow, shaking his hand which is in obvious pain, "Ow, ow, ow - - ah, you were saying?" He looked at her still not entirely convinced, but really having no other idea at the moment. He bent down and looked at the "monster;" it appeared to be much more than a fancy costume. He had told Penny when she thought her house was haunted that there was no such thing as ghosts and goblins, but before him was both. 

Before Willow had a chance to explain anything more, MacGyver heard a voice that made him feel cold. 

"Happy Halloween, MacGyver. Trick or Treat." The voice called out. 

"Murdoc?" He strained to see the figure as he slowly slid out of the darkness into the light. "I thought you were dead."

"Aw really? Then Greetings from the grave, MacGyver." He smiled.

"Murdoc, if this is another one of your games, let's get on with it." Mac hated dealing with the man. 

"Oh not my trick, but I don't want to spoil the surprise. Have fun, MacGyver" He started laughing as he slipped back into the shadows. "I have some of my own fun to take care of, but don't worry I'll be back.. Just keep looking over your shoulder."

* * * * * 

Hope someone enjoyed this. 

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

Teri

* * * * *

Author's Notes: This is based on the abundant Halloween challenges on the Xanderzone list, the suggestion used in this story came from Sirius. I was having a hard time resisting the suggestion, but then one of the author's on the list implied that this crossover couldn't be done with any quality. Those of you who know me know that telling me "can't" is the way to get the story written. I can't guarantee quality, but I think it shaped-up pretty well. 

Disclaimer: I do not represent the owners of these characters in anyway.


End file.
